Daddy's Not So little Girl
by MECrown
Summary: I'm twenty three, not five. He still thinks I need protecting, I'm an adult but feel as if I'm an embarrassed as if I were a teenager. I desperately want a simple life, not the dramatic complicated type, where your parents are billionaire's and your siblings are just following protocol. I don't want to be the dark ugly duckling who's pitied. I just want to be happy again, happy.


Chapter 1

Everyone re-acts the same to see 'Grey' name, 'Your CEO Christian Grey's daughter?' or 'You're that Billionaire's kid?'

Every interview the exact replicate of the last, plenty of jobs offered but none I feel I would be happy or comfortable to accept. My Dad always reassuring me that I can live with Mom and him as long as I need, live off his name and title, this isn't exactly the plan I had in mind.

Teddy moved out at 18, Jesus, Mom and Dad even brought him the apartment which must have cost them a mini fortune. Of course this apartment is his 'pad', to me and you the place he no doubts takes advantage of many women, i.e little gold diggers!

Benji and Claire even shifted their ass's before me, Claire been daddy's little girl went to the best school in the next state, so boards. I should mention Claire is the 16 virgin little angel daddy always wanted. I think, though never can remember there is 5 years between her and Benji , so that makes 7 years between me and her, I wouldn't say our relationship is close but forced.

Benji recently moved in with his girlfriend of 3 years, I know my mom is secretly hoping that he will marry the nice Hannah. Don't get me wrong I like her but she can seem false but maybe she's just shy. Benji has been gone 3 months now, so at the age of 23 I feel completely ridiculous living with my parents when all my other siblings have flown the nest.

Yes, at the age of 23, Harriet Sophia Grey is the ugly duckling of the family, obviously not because of my looks, because I somehow have never fitted in. I don't mean to write cliché but I've always been the only child who has seriously tested the family tires. My parents don't resent me, they love me I'm assured of that but they worry about me the most possibly.

I'm sure my dad has wrongly interfered with my career; setting up a number of interviews at all the best places of course, he has even suggested I work under Grey Enterprise Holdings, which I politely turned down. To see staff that I had fucked on professional bases daily would just be awkward, considering I really don't want a relationship with anyone of them. So I don't have many options I either blow my trust fund (a reasonable amount) or find myself a partner I could go into business with. I'm an architect, after living is lavish houses and visiting grand holiday homes I suppose it just rubbed off on me. I like the idea of constructing; building something from nothing and seeing my designs come to life. My current project in my unemployed state is to design my own home. I don't want an extremely complicated home which blow millions just something which Uncle Elliot could build me in less than 6 months, something simple in contrast to the complication of my dramatic life.

I'm just sketching some ideas down now in my study; I'm living in the guest house so I can at least have a little privacy, though mom and dad still get pissed if I bring men back here. It's about time they realised I'm not a teen any longer and I have screwed a man before, in fact plenty. Its Wednesday evening I can see the sky turning amber over the sound, it's beautiful, really beautiful, it's one of the many reasons I want to build close to water. The chime of the phone disturbs my thoughts. I pick the landline from the desk I'm working at and instantly know who will be at the other end.

His voice comes through the phone sharp, "Dinner, ten minutes"

I know his still disappointed I turned his offer down, "Okay will be about 15 minutes" I speak sternly down the line to state my rebellion, but I remind myself I'm not 15 anymore so add, "I just finishing up some work"

He replies with some thought, obviously realising he can argue with me once I'm at the main house, "Don't be long or your food will get cold", as if I give a shit, I end the call.

I take my time with my sketch but lose patience and focus quickly as I know there is a storm brewing in the main house, commonly known as my father.

I make my way over the lawn, once I have locked the guest house and at the terrace entrance of the main house I spot my mother standing close to my father as if they are having a private discussion and my mom is stroking my dad's back with one of her hand. They both giggle before noticing me, at some level it's nice to see them happy, in love and on another it sadden me, selfishly. Once dad meets my gaze he holds it until I'm close enough to hold the impending conversation. My mother decides to speak first.

"Sweetie, the family are round why don't you go straight in, well follow on in a minute" I feel as if I've skipped a whole fight, I know my dad's pissed and it's more than disappointment. I'm actually wondering what the hell I've done to cause such misery.

"Ana, me and Harriet need to talk will you give us a minute" SHIT! What have I done! To make it worse mom just leaves, no argument. She must be joining the family in living room.

Dad speaks again his tone calm but his eyes disserving him, "Have you got anything to say to me?"

Umm I think quickly and half heartedly say, "I'm Sorry" his eyes darken so I add "I think" Hoping this would indicate that I don't understand why I am apologising yet again, it only seems to madden him.

"You THINK you're SORRY" his emphasis on the words startle me. I have never seen him so pissed.

"Well Dad, it's difficult to know what exactly I HAVE TO TELL YOU" I make just as much emphasis on my own words.

"Those interviews, all that opportunity, BUT YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THEIR OFFERS! They were fucking great offers-"

"OFFERS I DIDN'T WANT"

"What do you mean offers you didn't want Harriet?" For once I think he may have actually listened but then he continues. "I'm getting sick of dealing with all your screw ups Harriet, your 23, grow up, and get a JOB! Oh and stop screwing security" With that he leaves abandoning me on the terrace returning to Mom, Teddy, Benji, Hannah, Claire and mostly likely Teddy's latest fuck in the living room.

It was dad's last words which stick with me, how did he know I had sleep with Craig? Craig was Dad's latest recruit to the Security personal. He had been with us about two months when we first sleep together. His twenty-eight so it wasn't illegal just not professional. I hoped Craig hadn't lost his job over a fuck but I wasn't counting on it.

I enter the house to join the waiting family, I had assumed it was close family but as I open the living room doors Ava comes running towards me and shouting so just about everyone heard, "Who did ya fuck this time?" She giggles obviously thinking me and the rest of the family would find her hilarious, she hugs me tightly and pulls away; she has obviously noticed the inescapable tension heightened by silence. I love her very much, she reminds me so much of Aunt Mia and we know each other as if we are sister and not cousins. She realise her comment was dim and tries to recover with "Hiya"

Aunt Kate interrupts the tension," AVA, was that appropriate? Could you at least apologise?" Her tone is stern, my father and her have such similar personas.

My dad actually shocks we with his remark, "SECRUITY, AVA"

Embarrassment hits me, I blush like a tomato. I'm not ashamed but I would prefer my whole family not to know the details of my sex life, especially my Grandparents. I need to escape for air. I turn towards the terrace but don't stop there and retreat straight home, to my private guest house. I run taking the stairs two at a time; I walk into the bedroom, throwing myself on the bed. In that moment all I wanted was to be held not by a one night stand, not by a parent, a grandparent, a sibling or a friend. By Him. By Toby.

I sob there for moments before I search my night stand for evidence of him, the photo of us two from our honeymoon. Like I said I wasn't ashamed my whole family had known I'd slept with my husband. I was embarrassed as it just drew attention to the screw-up I'd become since his death. I must have lay there hours before the door opened to the bedroom. Mom entered slowly testing the waters; she came and sat on the edge of the huge double bed which was too big for one person.

"Harriet, are you okay sweetie?"

"Sure" and I added a shrug for clarity.

"Baby, don't lie to your mother?"

"I'm not a BABY Mom; I'm a screwed up twenty something"

She waits; she must be testing her response before giving it. "Something unimaginable happened sweetie, that doesn't make you a screw-up"

"Dad even said so himself" I sound bitter.

"Your Dad was just a bit upset; he wants you to move on. I know he is pushing you before you are ready darling. But he doesn't want to see you standing still waiting for" She pauses; scared to say his name in case I break into a million pieces.

"TOBY" I say

"Yes Toby, he knows you loved him and it breaks his heart knowing he could throw away all the money in the world and he still couldn't bring him back to you"

I'm reassured again that any hope I have is diminished with my mother's words, '_he still couldn't bring him back to you_'

"I know, his dead mom, his dead" I start sobbing. Feeling broken once more and as though still a huge part of me has vanished along with him.


End file.
